


Mistletoe Mishap

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: Love is in the air this holiday season! And what better of a place than a bookstore to start a new love story?
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Mistletoe Mishap

“Nephew, what are you doing?” The older man comes from the backroom to see the younger man decorating his bookstore. Between the various shelves and aisles, the brightness of Wonho’s smile could be seen all the way from the back.

“Decorating. It’s holiday time and the other stores have their holiday displays up. I figured we should embrace the spirit. And I’ll take care of it, you won’t have to lift a finger.” He promises as he starts to hang the gold garland along the border of the door. Snowflakes and Christmas tree stickers were firmly pressed into the winter framing some best selling Christmas books for all ages. His uncle just chuckles and shakes his head letting his nephew handle it. After all, the decorations could draw in more customers. But there was one decoration he couldn’t agree with: the mistletoe. Looking up from his newspaper, he saw Wonho standing on the stool putting a mistletoe above the door.

“Everything else was fine but this is going too far.” The man groans, letting his palm cradle his face.

“What do you mean? No Christmas decorations are complete without a mistletoe! You never know if it can be the beginning of a great story. Besides,” the thick muscled man trails off before grinning, “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if Miss Choi came in.” At that, Wonho runs as his uncle chases him with his rolled up newspaper, teasing him for having a soft spot for the flower shop owner.

“Ah! Come here you brat!” He yells, causing the store to be filled with Wonho’s joyous laugh. 

While Uncle Lee was against the decorations, he couldn’t deny that it was bringing in more customers. One in particular, Uncle Lee noticed, had caught his nephew’s eye. He figured you were one of the college students that went to university, probably studying literature based on the books you asked for: The Great Gatsby, Catcher in the Rye, Crime and Punishment. All the classic greats. When he saw you enter the store, he called Wonho out from the backroom so he could assist you.

*********

When you heard his name, you immediately hid behind one of the bookshelves. So you may have had a little bit of a crush on the man. He was always so helpful and willing to go the extra mile. Not only was Wonho as handsome as he was kind, but he always had great book recommendations outside of what you needed for class. How could you not fall for him? But you always became a bit shy, wondering if you would ever have a chance with him. 

Hearing his footsteps, you peer through the bookshelf. Today Wonho was sporting a white fuzzy sweater and black fitted jeans, looking extra comfy. You were so wrapped up in thoughts of hugging him in such a soft sweater, you didn’t even hear someone approaching you. 

“Hey Y/N, can I help you find anything?” He asks softly, hoping not to catch you too off guard but he still does. You jump up a bit, hand on your heart to calm the racing. 

“Hi Wonho. Yes I’m looking for Pride and Prejudice. I figured it’d be along this aisle.” You point to the bookshelf behind you, trying to mentally calm yourself so your face won’t look like a tomato. He smiles and nods, “You’re right. It’s up just a bit further. Should be right over here.” He gently moves to the left of you, his sweater brushing against your hand, confirming for you it was indeed soft. Extending his reach, his right arm stretches up to grab the book, slightly exposing his toned stomach, causing you to look away.

“Here you go Y/N. Anything else?” Wonho asks, a blush coating his cheeks as your fingers touch while exchanging the book. You smile kindly, holding the book close to your chest. 

“No I think that’s it. It’s nice to see you. How are you?” You ask, trying to make idle conversation. At this, his eyes light up.

“I’m doing well. It’s been busy this season but it’s been a good thing. What about you? Semester going well?” Wonho asks with a soft smile gracing his lips. You nod, “Yeah it’s been good, it’s my final year so mostly papers. Thanks for asking.” There’s a brief pause that has both of you suddenly turning shy. Luckily, a family comes in the shop and walks into the aisle. Wonho smiles, turning the charm on.

“Hi there, can I help you with anything?” He asks in that sweet tone, pointing out the right aisle when the young child asks where the dinosaur books are. The child goes running and so does the rest of the family. Wonho turns to you chuckling, “Let me get you checked out Y/N.” Like a gentleman, he motions for you to go first. Sliding behind the counter, he scans the books.

“That’ll be $14.98.” He smiles, taking your card and swiping it. Once the receipt prints out, he hands it over for you to sign. As the printer comes out with your receipt, he scribbles something on it before handing it to you.

“Thanks again. I hope to see you soon Y/N.” Wonho says. You nod in agreement, “I’m sure I will. Take care Wonho.” You take the receipt and your new book before sliding out of the door. Once you leave the bookstore you look at the receipt nearly screaming as you read, “you look really pretty today”. 

*********

A week later . . .

Uncle Lee comes out of the back to find his nephew restocking the shelves. He sat, continuing to read through his newspaper. Suddenly, he hears Wonho call out to him.

“Uncle Lee! I need your help.” Wonho calls desperately, making the older man run into action. 

“What is it? Is everything okay?” He asks full of concern. His concern is alleviated however when he hears the bell chime as the door opening revealing flower shop owner Miss Choi.

“Oh Jihoon, it’s so nice to see you.” She smiles, her expression full of warmth. Uncle Lee chuckles, “It’s nice to see you too. It’s been a while since you last visited, I’m sure business has been great.” 

“It has been and I’ve heard all is well here.” Miss Choi nods, before hearing a loud cough from Wonho. Both of them look up before seeing the green and red plant. Wonho takes his time to go to the back and give them some privacy. 

“I usually don’t expect my own plants to come back into my life. I still remember when your nephew bought this from me.” She jokes lightly before turning to Jihoon and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Well fate has a funny way of working out sometimes. I’d like to see you more.” He offers up, grinning as she nods. Wonho silently cheers in the back, happy that something could happen for his uncle who had been pining after Miss Choi for quite sometime now. The two talk some more before she leaves, a date set up for later that afternoon. 

“I’m proud of you Uncle Lee.” Wonho grins, giving him a pat on the back.

“Yeah yeah, thanks for putting it up. By the way, some of the garland fell down. Can you put it back up?” He asks, going back to his newspaper and thinking about his future date. Wonho heads to the front grabbing the stool and bringing it to the door to put it back up. 

The door opens yet again, revealing his favorite customer: You. Wonho smiles, before he notices your eyes widen, staring just a bit past him. He then looks up to see the mistletoe above them both. Having a less than suave moment, the tall man stumbles, falling over. Fortunately, Wonho breaks his fall with his forearms. More surprisingly however, he falls on top of you and kissing you right on the lips. Both sets of eyes widen in shock before pulling apart, faces as red as a stocking. 

“I-I’m so sorry.” Wonho stutters, rolling off of you and helping you up. 

“This is not how I planned to ask you out.” He admits shyly but you can’t help but laugh, “Well I’m sure it’s a great beginning to a great story. Maybe a new classic story for the ages.”


End file.
